Khei Artifacts
* In Khei, artifacts can either spawn or be obtained by speaking to the collector. He will offer you two artifacts to choose from, but permanently take away 10% of your max HP. Each time you use him, he will cycle in locations. Locations are Desert Khans Watch (Beach), Desert Khans Watch (Obelisks), Jungle Khans Watch (Near Town), and Plains Khans Watch (Near entrance of grand archive). * You still only have 1 artifact slot in Khei. Azael Horns * Obtained: Make a deal with "The Collector." * Effects: Turns you into an Azael. BloodRing * Obtained: Conquest (broken) * Effects: Heals you whenever you hit someone with a fist attack (lightning elbow, goshoryu, etc.) Darkblood * Obtained: Conquest (broken) * Effects: gives around 2x defense boost at night-time, with a pure black aura. Leviathan Brand * Obtained: Talk to the fallen statue at the far right end of Kalvey's Forge with 100 insight. * Effects: Allows you to instantly cast a spell. To use it, you must use the spell you want to be branded and then use Leviathan brand. (Some spells don't work with Leviathan Brand. For example, worm bomb and worm blast will still have a cooldown after being branded.) * You can only brand up to 3 spells. Phoenix Flower * Obtained: Spawns in any trinket spawn * Effects: Removes 10% from wipe chance. (The Khei Equivalent to a Phoenix Down) Phoenix Bloom * Obtained: Make a deal with "The Collector" * Effects: Removes all death % you currently have. Staff of Pain * Obtained: Make a deal with "The Collector" * Effects: Gives life-steal to your spells. Also acts as a philospher's stone which makes all spells cast at any percentage. Soulbound and can be reforged at Kalvey's Forge if you somehow lose it. Pocketwatch * Obtained: Make a deal with "The Collector" * Effects: Revert everything back to 30 seconds ago. Reverts health and location. 1 hour cooldown between uses. Gives you a cool aura. Heirloom * Obtained: Make a deal with "The Collector" * Effects: Gives 5,000 silver on next life, mana run, and mana climb. * Note: After wiping, you will get max chaotic/orderly depending on what class you wiped from. (60 orderly/120 chaotic) and enough exp for the super class also depending on what ultra/uber you wiped in khei as. Dienis Locket * Obtained: Make a deal with "The Collector" * Effects: Grants you increased health regen when standing in the sun, emitting particles. Will not work affectively enough for Vampires. Once wiped, your death % will go down to 0 and the Dienis Locket will be consumed. Baima's Mask * Obtained: Make a deal with "The Collector" * Effects: Works like a helmet, and can stack with other helmets. Gives you the ability to dodge, and it increases the chances of dodging the more Corrupt you are. Unwavering Focus * Obtained: Make a deal with "The Collector" * Effects: Allows you to charge mana, even while taking damage. Will not work when sealed by black flames.